The First The Only The One: The Start of a New Ilea
by swandancer11
Summary: This is a continuation of Kiera Cass's The One, starting with Maxon and America's honeymoon night.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up your Highness." Maxon's playful voice whispered. "We are at paradise." I opened my eyes to the plane we boarded last night.

"I'm sorry, I guess I dozed off thinking about the past few days." I stretched slightly, and yawned gently, minding the fact that the windows were open and paparazzi were likely outside, and a very ungraceful candid just-waking moment was the last thing I wanted my family to see on next weeks' tabloids.

He chuckled lightly and kissed my temple.

"They have been busy." He agreed. A guard opened the door to the plane, letting us know it was safe to let us off.

"Ready?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded. He guided me through the plane and over the landing strip into a waiting car. It was purposefully understated to allow some discretion as we traveled through the land. While on our honeymoon, Maxon planned to smooth some plans over with New Asian officials, an unfortunate side-effect of having the wedding and coronation on the same afternoon.

We settled in to the car and still being mindful of the flashing cameras outside, waited until it was truly just us on our way to the hotel before fully relaxing onto my husband's shoulder. He too relaxed a little more.

"I love you." He whispered. I look up and smile at him.

"I love you too."

At the summer home, there were surprisingly no business plans. We had the remainder of the evening to just be by ourselves. And I for one planned to enjoy it thoroughly.

As he carried me through the threshold of our house I giggled.

"Home, for two weeks." He announced.

It was understated compared to the palace, but still so much bigger than I ever had. The door opened into a delicately lavish foyer just large enough to lead off into three doors, a set of stairs, and a sitting room. The sitting room at a glance would be a comfortable place to catch up on some reading if there were ever a meeting I could argue myself out of, complete with a fireplace and a couple of plushy couches and armchairs. The other rooms, Maxon explained were the kitchen and dining room, a restroom, and our study for our stay. The stairs, led up to the bedroom.

A guard set our luggage down by our front door and silently slipped away, giving us our privacy but as always, standing just outside. I did not know this guard at all, but considering the circumstances I was sure Aspen was not invited.

"Queen America," Maxon announced.

"Don't you start King Maxon" I playfully slap him on the chest. He feigns clutching at his wound which sets me into a fit of giggles. I wrap my arms around his neck and gaze into his eyes. "I love you King Maxon." I murmur, still feeling playful, but now feeling that electric charge between us.

"I love you, America." Our lips collide, and I'm lost. He knots his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I can't help my smile as he does this. My heart races against my chest as I realize just how in love I am and just how real this is. I am about to make love with Maxon Shreave. The Prince I watched on The Report from my little living room in a complete other world from his. And now here I am, locked in his arms, clutching to him.

My lips become desperate as I try to pry his apart, wanting him and wanting him now. He groans a deep and guttural sound as his tongue meets mine. Impatient as ever, he grabs the tops of my thighs, a signal to wrap my legs around him. I hardly even need to assist him as he pulls me up to his waist and I wrap my legs around him. We stop kissing only to catch up on our breathing, gazing into each others' eyes.

I can feel his heart beat against mine and I smile, taking in just how much I affect him.

"Upstairs?" He asks, teasingly.

I don't even have the breath to say anything, so I nod, slightly more enthusiastically than I would like to admit.

He climbs the stairs and almost too soon, we are in our room. He doesn't set me down as he kicks the door shut behind him and lays me down on the bed. In small glimpses I notice the room is a soft blue, a relaxing shade perfect for breakfast in bed and reading side by side. Not as though much of that will go on these two weeks... but it gives a good idea about what I want to do with our room when we get back.

He is kissing me again, and my eyes slide closed. I pull him back to gaze into his eyes once more, feeling his hot, sweet breath fan over my face. I can not stop the grin on my face. Suddenly, I am overcome with emotion as I realize how much I truly love him and how beautiful this person is.

"What?" He asks, laughing gently.

"I just..." I break off, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"America...?" His brow furrows as he tries to read me.

"I just feel so lucky and so grateful to have you... and I love you so much." He smiles a shy smile and kisses me again.

"I feel the same way love." He promises, setting his forehead against mine. In those moments of quiet and calm, I take that time to let my hands explore his face, his shoulders, his chest.

The fire is back as I trail my hands lower. I have been able to feel him through our clothes for a while, but now, feeling it with my fingers for some reason feels so much more... intimate. He releases a breath and kisses my neck as I continue exploring over all of him. His hands also explore my body. He stops at my breasts, and caresses them. It feels like a massage as his strong fingers gently squeeze and explore my breasts.

I sigh as he gives me the most intimate massage. Shyly, he slowly lowers my shirt and his lips upon my ivory breast, taking a pink bud into his mouth with a delicate gentleness.

While normally, I detest being treated like china, in this case I can not help but revel in his form of cherishing. And I feel cherished, the way we vowed to cherish one another as husband and wife. I place the palm of my hand on his cheek. He peeks up at me, eyes wide with a feverish fear. I guide his mouth back up to mine and kiss him with a smile on my lips. A soft sigh escapes him as our lips meet. When our lips part, he leans his forehead against mine, and we look into each other's eyes again.

"I love you." We say at the same time, then laugh together gently.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks. I am lost for words so all I can do is nod my head. He kisses me again and the fire is back, burning, raging in my veins, demanding a loss of control. I want to give myself to him completely, lose control with him.

More quickly than was probably considered graceful, I tear his shirt over his head. He chuckles at my tenacity.

"Impatient little thing aren't you?" He laughs. I flush scarlet.

"All of my patience has been used up the past couple of weeks, I'm afraid." I reply as cooly as I could.

"Alright then, we'll have it your way." He grins a boyish smile and pulls my shirt over my head, hardly needing any assistance lifting me up to remove it. We are nose to nose, him straddling me, shirtless, me in my bra. So much remaining between us, but yet I already feel so exposed. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks, and for some reason I have lost my tenacity. I look down, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, hey now." He grasps my chin gently, and pulls my attention back to his eyes. "Please don't hide from me."

In attempt to regain some of my brazenness, I reach behind me and unclasp my bra, keeping my eye contact with his. I can see him gulp, and feel him stiffen.

"It's okay to look." I say. "I want you to look, actually." So he does. He looks at my chest with raw desire in his eyes. Still sitting up together, I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him in for another kiss, slowly lowering myself onto the soft mattress.

His weight pins me, but it is comfortable, it feels like a swaddling warmth, enveloping me, protecting me. It is just me and him, and all we have to worry about tonight is each other. While we kiss, my hands wander from his neck, to his chest, I avoid his back, and roam down to his stomach, to his trousers barely containing him. As my fingers brush the soft material, he shudders, groans and thrusts his hips into me.

As I continue exploring that part of him, he breaks away from the kiss and buries his head in my neck.

"God America!" He groans. My stomach clenches, knowing I could affect him in such a way. Abruptly, he sits up and makes short work of my jeans, removing them with such speed, I can't do anything but giggle; and practically rip his trousers off. In our hurry, we both tear the undergarments off along with the pants and so now, are bare. It's the moment of truth, no turning back now. Nervous butterflies break in my stomach, and I nearly start hyperventilating.

"No, America, calm down, you're okay." I nod my head. "It doesn't have to be tonight."

"No. I'm fine, just nervous." I squeak, unable to stop my peek down at him. I look back up to his eyes quickly. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay." He kisses my forehead, which squashes the butterflies and warms me, and places his forehead to mine once again. I close my eyes and simply feel. I feel his breath, warm and strong, blow across my mouth. I feel his chest against mine and stomach meeting mine, then feel the one place still empty of him.

Slowly, he fills that place. As he slowly enters me, incredible pleasure fills me and I hum my satisfaction. But as he continues, pain quickly erupts through my entire core.

I clench my teeth and ball my hands into fists against his back, in his hair.

"I'm sorry." He breathes against my neck. Tears prick my eyes and all I can do is shake my head. He is fully joined with me, and thankfully, has left it at that. We lay there like that for a while, distracting me from the pain with kisses. I turn my head and kiss him, accepting his comforting kisses.

The fire is back again, completely overshadowing the pain, and in fact makes me want to move. I grind my hips down against him as we kiss, tongues clashing, mouths merging. We groan together as we grind our hips, sending him deeper inside me.

Though there is a slight ache, a more important ache overshadows it, a need for him, to give him pleasure and receive it as well.

As our hips get more desperate in our grinding, he slowly introduces me to a new friction as he slowly slides out and pushes back into me. It is small at first, but soon he is pulling out nearly all the way and forcefully driving himself back inside.

Our breathing is harsh and our heads are crooked in each others' necks, hands twisting in each others' hair. Every other thrust makes me smile and nearly scream with the pleasure. His breath is hard and hot against my neck and shoulder.

"Maxon!" I cry out.

I grind myself harder and harder against him and my core clamps down on him. I am so close.

As I climax, I call out his name one more time and shudder, wrapping my legs around his waist and clutching myself to him.

He thrusts, once, twice, then shudders and groans loudly, wrapping one arm around me, holding me close.

Tears prick my eyes and I weep silently into his shoulder. I am embarrassed by my irrational emotions, but I just clutch myself closer.

The silence in our room is even more pronounced when I think back on the abused bed squeaking beneath us, our cries of pleasure.

"America?" He kisses my cheeks, my jaw.

"Hmm?" I hum.

"What's wrong darling?" He pulls back, and looks at me, wiping my tears away.

"Nothing at all." I sigh, smiling more brightly than I've ever smiled in my life.

With him still buried inside me, I lower his head to my chest. He breathes heavily on my chest. My poor man. I bury my fingers into his hair and press him closer to me as he catches his breath.

"Better than I could have ever imagined." He breathes.

I stroke his hair, a slow, soft massage.

"Mhm." I sigh. He chuckles lightly and abruptly, flips himself over on his back, still inside me. He drags me so I am half on top of him, my head on his chest.

"Should I-?" He stars as he shifts to take himself out of me.

"No!" I cry. For some reason, this closeness, staying one is important to me, necessary. "I want to stay like this as long as possible." I explain. I am somewhat embarrassed by this request.

"Okay." He chuckles and draws me closer.

His warmth envelops me, comforts me as I fall asleep against his chest.

* * *

A/N: Alright this is my first post on Fanfiction. If you like this, message me and let me know so I may update a new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awake in the bedroom of our vacation house, lit by daylight. I already feel Maxon's absence, but am too content to feel sad about it.

Bare, I walk into the bathroom to take a bath, wincing slightly. My core still thrums with soreness from the previous night. But the ache is not bad in any way, in fact, it sets my stomach on fire remembering how we became one. The soreness was one thing I wasn't expecting, though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.

I turn on the hot water, and watch it pool in the tub, creating a hot bath. The warm water is soothing, though I didn't even feel the tension is in my muscles until I sank deep into the steaming tub.

I smile to myself at memories of last night. How gentle he was with me, but how we were still able to let go and express ourselves in the most primal way possible. I blush as I remember how perfectly we fit together and how even though it was the first time for both of us, we knew where, and how, to touch each other.

These thoughts quickstart my libido, and I clean myself quickly to find Maxon. Suddenly, I _ache _for him.

I want to go find him as I am; bare, ready. Luckily, sense reminds me there are guards and that kind of exposure is _out _of the question.

I dress quickly, stepping into a sundress, just barely apropriate for a Queen, and rush out of my room to find Maxon. I skip down the stairs and turn to the right to burst into the study.

"Another one?" Maxon's voice lilts to sound like a question. My excitement fades and I stand just outside the study door. No guards stand outside so they must be equally spread outside the house and in the study for whatever meeting this is.

"There must be something we can do to-" Maxon's voice cuts off. My heart beats fast. What happened? Did someone break in?

I reach for the door when a guard's face peeks out.

"Oh. Queen America! I am so sorry, come in." He opens the door and steps aside for me.

Maxon smiles as I walk in.

"Oh, darling, it's just you!" he says as he walks around the desk to give me a brief kiss.

"Am I interrupting something? I can go find something to do if-"

"Don't be silly! You're the Queen, you need to hear this too." He takes my hand and leads me to the chair beside his, at his right hand.

As always, Maxon is the exact opposite of his father, if his father were still King, I would never even potentially be invited to a meeting. I would be in charge of keeping the servants, preparing for guests, entertaining guests, caring for the children we are expected to have.

Maxon, however, knew I would never stand for being pushed to the side, and even so would never dare push me aside either way, and knew my experience as a five would be invaluable to him for knowing realistically what plans could potentially work.

"Brief her for me please." Maxon requested. The guard standing beside the door nods.

"Soon after the wedding, things between eights and sevens got tense. No violence, just clashes. Overnight, some sevens attacked a group of eights. In interrogation, the sevens argued the eights were going to steal food from them, so wanted to take matters into their own hands and—in their words—prevent the inevitable." My heart deflates, and my previous libidinous desires are forgotten.

"Well, we can't allow these acts, or fears, to continue." I murmur.

"Yes, that was what I was just saying." Maxon replied.

"What shall we do?" The guard inquires.

I stare at Maxon, many possibilities flowing through my mind.

"We could always cut back funds at the palace to provide more food."

I nod, "But that would only solve half of the problem. Eights need jobs, homes, and yes, food." I argue.

"How are we just going to _create _jobs?" He replied.

"The ones who are well can apprentice under the sevens." I answer much quicker than I'm sure he anticipated.

"And the unwell?" He asked. I am stumped at that.

"The unwell should be cared for, not sent off to fend for themselves! It is not their fault!" I finally cry out.

"We don't need an answer right now." Maxon sighs. "But soon."

"You know what would be a good idea though?"

Maxon peers at me. "What is that?"

"And it would create more jobs, also." I say, mostly to myself.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps... creating a new division in every police department to settle disputes between integrating castes. Any accusations of dishonesty any uncooperative members of any caste, and finding jobs for any unemployed will be handled citizen by these counselors.

"Brilliant idea, darling." Maxon beams at me. "We will continue discussing this to figure out funding for the program."

"How can we guarantee the sevens will apprentice the eights?" A guard asked.

Maxon stood and gazed out the window.

"A proclamation should do it." He murmurs, empty.

"Maxon, we can't demand the civilians to employ anyone." I reason gently. He sighs, looking as though he has an argument, but thinks better of it.

"Then what do you suggest?" He asks, turning to face me again.

"The royal agriculturalist and florist... Now Maxon, do we honestly need so much attention to the gardens?" I asked. He furrowed his brow at me, not quite understanding. "And all of the palace's hundreds of custodians and carpenters!" I exclaim.

"Where are you going with this America?"

"Appoint our carpenters and gardeners, just the excess ones, and send them to the most run-down cities to have them oversee clean ups and restorations to provide better homes and create new jobs! It will be _very _slow, sure but for those who can not find work, they would at least be able to have pay." Maxon mulls this over.

"This way, we don't need to let anyone from the palace go, we create new safer neighborhoods, and jobs-"

"And with official palace hands out there, if extra food is needed, we will know the request is necessary." I add. Maxon nods.

"I will write up the plan and send it to our accountants, and I will send a proclamation to create the new divisions at once."

I smile, thrilled to be of so much help.

"Anything else?" Maxon asked the guard.

"No sir." he bows to Maxon.

"Alright. We will meet here again tomorrow, same time." Maxon says, looking at me the whole time. This is his subtle method of dismissing the guards, who both bow, and leave. "So what did you come here for?" He has a small smirk lifting one side of his face. My stomach feels heavy and my heart light. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Well, I woke up and you were gone." I pout, trying to look cute. I think I succeed because he smiles and chuckles lightly.

"I'm sorry, darling. As you found out, I had some business to attend to." He strokes my cheek and I lean in to his hand.

"Yes, well... I missed you."

"I'm sorry... How might I make it up to you?" He smirks at me, and that sends a fire through my veins, reigniting my libido.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We stumble up the steps to our bedroom, giggling and groaning all the way.

"So, you wanted me, Queen America?" He nibbles on my neck and the base of my throat, dissolving all intelligible thought.

"Yes." I pant, incapable of saying anything else.

"How may I please you?" He asks into my ear. I twist my fingers in his hair and drag his mouth to mine, making him groan.

I stumble back until we both fall onto the bed, still kissing. I don't know where I've gotten my sudden nerve or why I am so brazen all of the sudden, but I can tell Maxon likes it. He rolls his hips against mine, effectively pushing his shaft against my core. Now I am impatient, remembering how incredible it felt to be joined to him.

I feel as though I am ready to combust.

"Are you ready, darling?" He asks against my shoulder.

"Yes." I pant, beg nearly. One article at a time, we strip each other, slightly more comfortable, less awkward, than last night.

He sits me up on his lap and raps my legs around his waist. We watch each other as he sinks into me, deliciously slowly. The ache is back as I stretch around him. It is much deeper this way, so the pain returns, not quite so intense as last night but still noticeable.

I wince against his shoulder until he is fully sheathed in me.

"Are you alright?" He asks, kissing my hair.

I nod against his shoulder and close my eyes and allow myself to lose myself as I start to move against him. He hums in appreciation.

"I love you." He murmurs against my hair.

"Mmm..." I hum in return.

Up, down, grind and up again. I move slowly, but to me the need is still frantic. Together, we set a rhythm and wrap ourselves around each other. He moves with me as I send us both to intense highs in our love making, hitting my sensitive spot inside me with every stroke. Tears prick my eyes and I know it's not from any pain, I am in too much ecstasy to feel any pain at the moment. The tears are from the intense feeling of love warming my heart as we move as one, and the indescribable feeling of knowing I put my heart into the right place and chose the perfect man to look out for me, and to look out for.

He moves his hands from my hair and wrapped around my waist down to my hips and his thrusts become more frantic. I slide easily around him now and can tease him even more, sliding farther away from him only to grind back to the hilt. With each thrust he groans louder and so do I.

He grinds deeper into me each time we reconnect and I know he is desperate to find his release. I even claw at his hair and his waist as I drop harder onto his lap, trying to find my release as well. A cry erupts from my throat as I worry that I may not find my release until finally, his fingers find the sensitive area right over my core and he presses down hard.

I erupt over him, quickly finding release, tears flowing freely at this expression of our love. He grabs my hips again and slams into me once, twice, three more times and finally, I feel the seeping liquid inside me. My thighs tighten around his waist and I hug him close to me, not wanting one breath of air between us as we relax after our lovemaking.


End file.
